Anybody Else
by joedan84
Summary: Pete kissed a drunk girl. It meant everything to him, but he's sure he could have been anybody else.
1. Story

Started and Finished: December 31, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: kind of Chloe/Pete

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst

Spoilers: None

Summary: Pete kissed a drunk girl. It meant everything to him, but he's sure he could have been anybody else.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did Chloe and Pete would live in a little house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a dog.

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Maryclare who requested it. Here you go, babe. Chapter 2 is the full lyrics to this great, yet depressing song.

****

Anybody Else

__

I kissed a drunk girl   
I kissed a drunk girl yes I did   
Kissed a drunk girl on the lips   
I let my guard down   
How could I have been so dumb?   
Her eyes were open   
I know I am not the one 

--Drunk Girl--by Something Corporate

Chloe was standing with a group of guys by the back patio door when Pete got to the party. She was laughing and touching their shoulders playfully. 

"I didn't know you were so funny, Chloe," John said with a laugh.

Chloe smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm glad you think so," she said, taking another drink from a bottle in her hand.

Pete looked at the orange liquid in the glass bottle. A Fuzzy Navel wine cooler. Chloe was drinking a Fuzzy Navel wine cooler. Pete shook his head, making his way to the group.

"Hey, guys," Pete greeted.

Chloe turned her smile onto Pete. "Hey," she said in a sexy tone.

Pete looked confused for a moment before he saw her take a longer swig from the bottle. "How many of those have you had, Chloe?"

"This is my first," Chloe answered with a giggle, holding up the bottle.

Pete looked to the other guys in the group. 

"I've seen her drink two," Jack answered.

"Four," Simon replied.

"At least five," came Dean's answer.

"Guys, could you excuse us, please?" Pete asked, turning to Chloe.

"Hey, we were just having some fun," Chloe pouted.

"No you weren't. You're making a fool of yourself," Pete pointed out.

Chloe moved closer to Pete. "I like myself this way. I'm not afraid of hurting my precious reputation."

"The reputation that you probably just shattered," Pete replied.

Chloe smiled, leaning in and pressing her lips to Pete's. Pete immediately pushed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't bite," Chloe answered, throwing an arm around Pete's shoulders.

It took all Pete had not to take advantage of the situation, but this wasn't how he wanted it. This wasn't how he wanted Chloe to find out how much he loved her. 

Chloe leaned in again. This time Pete hesitated a second more. It felt so good. This is what Pete had waited so long for.

Pete fought his conscience and pushed Chloe off. "No, Chloe. Not like this."

Chloe looked at Pete through half-closed eyes. "You know you want to."

Pete took a deep breath. "No."

Chloe leaned in again, wrapping a hand around the back of Pete's neck to keep him in place. When Pete didn't resist she deepened the kiss, using her tongue to probe his mouth. Pete moaned, he couldn't help it. He felt his arms going around Chloe's waist against his will.

Chloe moved forward, pressing Pete against the wall. The force of it knocked the breath out of Pete and he pulled back. 

"Chloe, please stop," he almost begged, his eyes so full of sadness.

Chloe cocked her head to the side, looking up at him. "Don't you like it?"

"Pete, Chloe?" Clark asked, walking up with Lana.

Pete pushed Chloe back. "I can't do this," he said, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Lana asked, her eyes wide at Pete's despaired look. 

"This isn't right," Pete went on, rushing past his friends.

"Pete? Pete!" Clark called, but Pete kept going.

"Chloe, what did you do?" Lana asked under her breath, watching Pete rush away.

Chloe smiled, moving closer to Clark. When he looked at her she winked.


	2. Lyrics

****

Drunk Girl -- Something Corporate

I kissed a drunk girl   
I kissed a drunk girl yes I did   
Kissed a drunk girl on the lips   
I let my guard down   
How could I have been so dumb?   
Her eyes were open   
I know I am not the one   
  
::Chorus::LyricsCafe.com::  
I kissed a drunk girl   
Why do I do these things I do to myself?   
I kissed a drunk girl   
And now I'm sure I could have been anybody else   
  
I went to her house   
Everybody there was gone   
Her little cousin was passed on the lawn   
We went to my car   
She mouthed "Is everything ok?"   
We leaned in slowly   
So now I can say   
  
::Chorus::LyricsCafe.com::  
  
I pulled away cause you see   
I didn't think it would be right   
And said "let's save this for some other night"   
And she said "No, no, no, no I know that everything's gonna be just fine"   
How could I do this when I wanted her to be all mine?   
  
::Chorus::LyricsCafe.com::  
  
I know you don't care about me   
I'm sure when all is said and done   
And I go home feeling lonely   
You would have had your fun   
Do you even remember?   



End file.
